The adventures of Jericho P Galactus
by GalacticPrezident
Summary: So this is a fan fiction of an OC Pokemon character in the Pokemon world in an autobiographical tone as if the main character is telling you the story. First fan fiction I have ever written so all reviews and critics are welcomed. I do not own rights to any Pokemon/Pokemon content(city names) in this story.
1. Chapter 1

If you are reading this book about my journey, then strap in. All of the following events are 100% truth. It all started back when I was graduating from trainer school in Jubilife city, or rather a week before Partner Day. For those who don't know Partner Day is an event for young trainers who paid to go to school get a different starter pokemon than those who got one gifted from the official league. A week prior to partner day is when we are told the type of the partner we will be receiving so that we can buy supplies for our journey. I remember it like it was yesterday. My teacher had just ended the lecture.

"...And that's how we resolved the war of 1996. Now I will be handing out the letters for your new partner's types for the ceremony next week, remember the only thing that will be provided will be the ball your partner comes in!" she said in an excited tone. She started to name all the students of the class. When she called my name I leaped from my chair and rushed to see who i would be taking my first steps into this world.

Holding the letter in my hands I slowly made my way back to my seat, I could only stare, for the excitement held me in place. I always wanted there to be a screw up and I get a dragon or ghost type, but the school deemed these types to be unruly. My father, Richard Galactus, always said "They just can't handle those types themselves, son, but back when your grandfather was in school he was given a dragon type partner." In the end I just never wanted it to be bug types.

Finally I get back to my seat and I open my letter: Water. A huge smile spreads across my face and fades just as fast as I realize I have no idea what supplies I will need for a Water type, well besides water, right? My mother will know, Pamela Galactus. She became a pokemon breeder so I worried for nothing as my smile returned.

 _Brrrrrrng!_ The bell rang and I ran out to meet up with my friends. I saw Lizzy first, she ran up to me screaming "Dark! Dark! I got Dark!" as her black hair bounced behind her, a giant grin on her face, she stops right in front of me jumping up and down. "I got Dark Jerry can you believe it?!" I started to jump up and down to mock her "OH M GEE NO WAY!" she stopped jumping, still with a huge grin, "What did you get?" she asked staring me down with her blue eyes, so close I could smell the makeup on her face. Taking a step back I replied "Water!"

Then we saw our other friend Vicktor walking up. His red hair combed to the side, he walked towards us expressionless. Lizzy and I turned to one another and said "Bug." He stopped in front of us and held up his card, and smiled "Read it and weep!" I looked and saw the word _STEEL._ He had his infamous smug look upon his face. He shoved his card into his back pocket and that's when we all heard the sound. The sound that makes your skin crawl. Brutus Wexler. "Bet you can't guess what I got?"

"We don't care Brutus" i exclaimed, immediately getting an elbow from Lizzy. I looked over to see she had a stern "be nice" face on her. I rolled my eyes back to Brutus. "What?"

"Bug!" he yelled proudly. Vicktor and I stifled our laughs when i heard the horn to my dad's car.

"Got to go guys, see you on Partner Day!" I said as I ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

As I approached my dad's car I noticed another figure in the passenger seat. "Raymond?!" I shouted. Raymond turned around and smiled a cheeky smile, "Hey little bro! It's good to see you!" Raymond looked a lot bigger than he did when he first started his journey. Not a surprise, since he stopped trying to compete in the league and became a construction worker. I ran straight over and gave him a hug, "Oh I missed you!" I said practically choking him. "Gah get off me, creten! Get in the back with Trickwork." I climbed into the back of the car and was greeted with a hearty "Manectric!" I laughed as my dad's partner cuddled up to me and made my hair stand on end from the static "Stop Trick! Ha-ha" I chuckled pushing him away.

"So what type did you get Jerry?" my dad spoke up from the front seat. "I got water!" I stated proudly. "I can't wait to see who my partner will be! Can we gather supplies right now?" "Now hold on Jerry your mom wants to go with us, but we did get you this" my dad said as my brother handed me bright paper wrapped gift. I tore it open as fast as I could and my jaw dropped. It was the newest Pokétch watch. "I was able to get you all the features, including a call feature and a map so you should never get lost. I set our home as a landmark so you can fly there if you can catch a flying type."

I remember messing with and setting up all the features I wanted to have programmed to my liking and was just about done when we were pulling into the driveway. I immediately ran around back, shouting "Mom! Mom! Let's go, I want to get supplies! Mom!" I couldn't find her so I ran inside "Mom?! Where are you?" that's when I heard the wonderful screech I grew up with that always told me right when my mother got home. I ran back outside to see my mother land with her braviary. It let out another satisfied screech as my mother dismounted "Hey sweetie! How was school?" "Great mom!" I replied "I got water type! Let's go get supplies!"

"Alright Jerry, let's go hehe" my mom chuckled, returning braviary to his poké ball. We went out front to meet back up with my dad and my brother. We climbed into the car, me and my brother in the backseat and my mom up front with my dad, "Richard take us to the Alamos Town Mall" my mother said. I could barely contain my excitement as we flew down the street.

"Mom, what supplies will we need?" "Well" my mom started "we will need to get plenty of pokemon food to start you off. I will show you what's great for water type pokemon. Then we will get you adventuring supplies: a rope, backpack, and sleep roll for your journey. Of course you will need a hot plate and some other cooking tools. We will be getting you some starting poké balls for catching pokemon and potions. You know you can always call us if you need to; your brother does all the time. I can fly braviary anywh-" "No pam." My dad cut my mom off with a stern tone "Just like Raymond, Jericho must learn how to be a trainer in his own way, and choose his own path in life. His partner pokemon will help just like ours did. I never would have been an engineer if it weren't for Trickwork and Raymond just got the construction job thanks to Champ. He will find his path without his mom holding his hand."

My mom looked defeated but she knew my dad was right. "There's the mall!" I shouted as it came closer. "Mom, show me all the best stuff!" Her face lit up "I would love to sweetie!" she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. We started off going to all the shops and getting all the supplies with water themed emblems and designs. That includes a case that made my Pokétch watch waterproof. "Let me show you how to use that" my mom said grabbing my wrist. She started to log all the items we just bought and then she showed me the battle feature. "So you use this in a fight to keep track of your pokemon's health and status condition, also amount and type of moves your pokemon has. It can also tell you how much health your opponent has and the status condition as well!" I stared in amazement at all it could do.

This part is something I will never forget. We were driving home from the mall and my dad received a phone call. I couldn't make out what the person on the opposite end was saying but I heard my dad's side "Hello….Yes…...Code 7563…...What…...That's impossible, he is gone? ….Alright we will leave at the end of next week. …..Did I stutter? Next week. That's final." The only time my brother and I heard that tone was when we did something seriously bad. He turned to my mom "Honey that was the team. It's a code C. They found him and we have to go in. Boys after Partner Day your mother and I will be going on a business trip. We will contact the two of you when we return." That was the last my father ever said on the subject that day. The worst was the look on my mom's face. She didn't smile again until Partner Day.


	3. Chapter 3

The night before Partner Day I couldn't sleep. I kept wondering who was going to be my new partner. I wasn't too familiar with water types from outside of Sinnoh since my mother had only bred a couple from in Sinnoh. She had her own Empoleon and her own Gastrodon. Both were really strong in battle so i would be happy with either. I debated forever on whether or not I wanted to nickname my pokemon like my father. He always told me "Pokemon help you the most and they always stand by your side no matter the person you are. I nickname mine to show the relationship is really strong." I also believe that is the reason he had only carried 6 with him. My mother on the other hand only named her "Warriors" or the ones she used in battle. She said that there was no point in making friends with the pokemon she would release after finding the one she liked.

Before I knew it the Pokétch alarm was going off. I leaped from bed and put on my adventure clothes. All of it was a deep navy blue except my black cargo pants. I had on a sweatshirt we had gotten from the mall with a white water symbol on the front and my shoes had the same symbol on the tongue. I put my gloves in my bag, my mom said in case I got a pokemon with an ability that could affect me like Trickwork's static. I grabbed my new bag which was a lighter blue than the sweatshirt. I joined my brother at breakfast. "Hey Raymond, who do you think I will get today?!" He just laughed and shoved another mouthful in. "How should I know?" "You know what you are going to name it?" I shook my head as I prepared my plate "I want to see what it is first."

The ride there was the longest ever but when we finally got to the school I could see the type kiosks set up as soon as I ran over to them. "Wait, Jerry!" My mother called "I want to see your-" I didn't hear the rest because she was too far away. I sped over to the tent with the water symbol and there was a man in a suit out front. "Let me see your type card please" I presented him with the card and he open the curtain for me. I walked in to see 4 other guys, and I didn't know a single one of them. They had on similar clothes to me and were talking with the specialist they had brought in. He was standing at the very front of the room and there were 5 desks in between us. He wasn't much taller than me but he was very tan and he had a blue muscle shirt on with some cargo shorts. He had a visor on with bubbles going across it.

"Hello! You must be Jerry" he said. He stopped me in my tracks, how did he know my name? "Um how did you know?" I asked "Oh they sent me a list" he said with a chuckle. "I'm Marcus a water pokemon expert. I have explored all the regions oceans with my partner pokemon that I got on Partner Day 15 years ago. Now that you have all arrived i will introduce you to my partner." He pulled out a poké ball from the bag on his back and pressed the middle button. My eyes stared in awe as the now bigger ball opened and there was a red glow forming into a pokemon i had never seen before. It came up to his chest it was tall. It was green and yellow except for these pink circles on its cheeks. "Say hello Politoed!" Marcus said "Poli poli" Politoed said in a deep voice that I was not expecting at all "Politoed and I have been partners for a long time haven't we?" Politoed looked at him and smiled "Politoed!" it exclaimed. I couldn't have been more excited, when another guy in the room said "wow i have never seen one of these before! Is this the partner we will be getting?" Marcus replied "No sir! You will all get different pokemon that I have caught in the wild specifically for today based on an aptitude test." we all just stared at him in confusion. "This will determine which natured pokemon you will work well with. Now please everyone take a desk and we will get started.

I took the desk closest to me as the other guys raced to theirs. Marcus passed out the tests while Politoed passed out pencils. All the questions were about how I would handle myself in a battle. It presented a scenario and we would choose from 6 different answers. I answered as honestly as I could. I finished 3rd and when I turned in my test in, Marcus told me to go out and enjoy a recess while the other students were finishing. I walked out and went over to the playground. A lot of other students were dressed up to support their types and that's when I saw my friends

Lizzy was dressed in all black, which when i think about it wasn't much of a change from the normal. You could still tell it was all new clothes and a new backpack. Plus a long flowing cape with a purple inside and she also had a Pokétch. Vicktor had a silver coat and silver shoes with black pants and he had a black hat on with a silver stripe going around it. I walked up to them "Looking snazzy guys!" I said. "Jerry!" exclaimed Lizzy "Vicktor and I just exchanged numbers! Get ours so we can stay in touch!" we all exchanged numbers and talked about how weird the tests were, and how we answered them. Lizzy took a very gentle approach while Vicktor took a very timid approach. They said I was too confident in my ability to handle the situations proposed and that's when we heard the announcement "will everyone report to the auditorium for your partner pokemon"

Everyone ran over to the auditorium to see all the seating was assigned to types. Shame I would have loved to sit with my friends. I could see my family in the audience and my mother waved. I waved back as I took my seat in the back of all the students. Our principal walked up on stage and took up the microphone. "Hello students! We shall give out partners in alphabetical order based on types starting with Bug!" Silence fell over the crowd as the curtain behind the principle rose to reveal 16 specialists sitting in chairs. The lady on the opposite side of Marcus stood up with a tray and walked over to the first student. It was Brutus! She pulled the first pokemon from the tray. "The test revealed that you had a hasty style of battling so I am giving you this pokemon!" Brutus snatched the ball from her hands and opened it as fast as he could. A small fat wormlike creature came out. It started with red in the front and flowed to green "Pede Pede" it said in a raspy voice as it looked at its new trainer. He reached down and pet the bug "Today is the first day of our journey!" he exclaimed with a huge smile. This went on for the rest of the trainers. Lizzy ended up with a Sandile that she named Sandy and Vicktor ended up with a Magnemite he named Magnetman, after his favorite comic character.

Finally it was my turn to receive my pokemon. All of the buildup leading to this moment it was so much I could barely wait for the students ahead of me. I was the last person of the last type because I was blessed with luck "...And finally" Marcus said "Jericho Galactus, you gave me the impression you were an adamant battler that would try every strategy to win. So I present you with this pokemon" He handed me the red and white ball and I just held it for a moment. I pressed the button and saw a red outline forming. Standing before me was an orange lobster looking thing. "Hello" I said "My name is Jericho" It looked at me like it was trying to size me up. I remember thinking it may attack me. Then it smiled "Corp! Corphish!" it said running up to me. It wasn't very big so I picked him up and chuckled. Then the perfect name came to me. "I will call you Colonel." I looked up and saw my dad motion me over. He wanted me to meet up with them after the ceremony.

As me and the rest of the water trainers took our seats, my principal got back onto the mic. "Alright students now as you leave go back to your tents to receive your Pokédex's and good luck on your pokemon journeys!" Ecstatically everyone rushed back to their tents but I went to find my father. I met up with my family and my parents gave me a huge hug. "Jericho we are dropping off your brother at home and them me and your mother are going away. We will contact you when we return," my father told me. My mom gave me another hug as they loaded back into the car my dad said "Don't forget Jericho to always use your instincts." As they drove away I felt worried and hoped that they would be safe, but I knew that with Colonel by my side I could face any challenge ahead of me.  
I walked back into the water tent and it was only Marcus. "Oh good you came, I was afraid you had just left to start your journey! Let's register you into the league system with your new Pokédex." He handed me a small electronic book looking object and pushed the button on the side. There was a flash and the machine said " _Name please_ " "Jericho P. Galactus" I opened it to see a picture of me and with my name it started to fill in my address and other info about me. Marcus spoke up at my confusion "The hospital records and any other records you have ever submitted have this basic information on the web and it's just filling in the blanks." " _Is everything correct?_ " said the machine. I looked it over and then said "Yes." " _Trainer registered_ " said the machine. I sent out Colonel. "Corphish!" he said in a happy tone. "Hold still colonel" I said as I pointed the Pokédex at him. It scanned him and filled in an entry as it read the excerpt allowed " _Corphish, the ruffian pokemon. Its hardy vitality enables it to adapt to any environment. Its pincers will never release its prey."_ I looked at Colonel with a lot of pride before saying "Alright colonel lets go see my friends so we can battle!" Colonel followed with a determined look "Corphish!" he said confidently.


End file.
